The Incredibubbles
by Lilly LiL Li
Summary: Lucy always believes good will always win in battles but when she finds out a secret her parents had hid from her she becomes a evil villian.
1. Default Chapter

Lucy walked to school slowly. She didn't want to go to school; she wanted to stay home for her 12th birthday. Lucy kicked a stone that lay on the footpath and continued walking. She looked across the road and saw Dash Par. He was the wimp that hadn't played sports until two years ago. Lucy had never really talked to him before but then again she had only been going to the school for three years and this was the first year she had been in his class.

'Hi Lucy,' a voice called from across the street.

Lucy looked and saw Dash being held upside down by David Jewel and his mates Don and Tom Jacob. It had been David that had called her; he was trying to impress her by showing just how strong he is. Lucy clenched her fists and walked across the road. She was sick of her friends and classmates getting hurt because David wanted to impress her. She punched him in the stomach and David dropped Dash to the ground. Lucy and Dash walked away from them as Don and Tom told David a girl had beat him up.

'You didn't have to do that, you know,' Dash said to Lucy.

'Yeah, I know,' Lucy replied simply.

'So why did you?' Dash asked.

'Because David just beats up people I know to impress me but I find that as weak,' Lucy said walking up the steps to the school.

'Weak?' Dash asked.

'Never mind,' Lucy said.

Lucy walked to the classroom as fast as she could without running. She didn't want to explain why she thought it was weak. She wanted to let the day just be over.

Lucy opened the door of her house and walked in dumping her bag next to the door. The whole house was clean except Lucy's room. She did not want to be clean but if her mother had let Grandma into her bedroom, she was going to be making a mess until dinnertime. Lucy walked up the stairs into her bedroom and found it was still messy, just how she left it. She smiled proudly at the mess and left the bedroom closing the door after her. She walked into the lounge room, sat on the lounge, and just looked around. She felt lonely. Her parents were not going to be home until seven o'clock. She longed for the phone to ring. She wanted someone to come over. Anything to have company. Lucy stood up and started to walk towards the computer when the doorbell rang. She ran as fast as she could to the front door and opened it. It was Dash.

'Dash, what are you doing here?' Lucy asked doing the best to hide the fact she was happy he was there because he could keep her company.

'I was just wondering if you wanted to go for a walk,' Dash said quietly and trying to hide the fact that he was embarrassed.

'OK,' Lucy said and ran inside to get the keys she locked the door and they left.

'Lucy, could you help me with something at the library?' Dash asked.

'Sure,' Lucy said and they walked in the direction of the library.

Dash and Lucy went on a computer each at the library and they both searched Supers on Google. Lucy wasn't into Supers that much. She preferred people who did amazing things without powers. Lucy clicked on the first site that came up and was welcomed by a photo of The Incredibles. She rolled her eyes and clicked to enter the site. Dash had told her they were looking for profiles of Supers so she clicked on Profiles. She saw two names that caught her eye, Flymazement and Vibrate-Blast. She clicked on the profile for Flymazement and looked at the photo. It looked a little like her mother. The curly blonde hair, baby blue eyes and smile were all the same. She checked the birthday date; 15th of April 1975, the same as her mother's. Lucy clicked back and clicked on the profile of Vibrate-Blast. The photo that came up was of a man with white blonde hair, chocolate eyes and glasses used in the mask, all the same as her father so was the birth date. Lucy stared at the screen trying not to believe these two Supers were the same people as her parents.

'Are you OK, Lucy?' Dash asked from beside her.

'Umm, yeah. I just need some fresh air,' Lucy said getting up from the computer.

'I'll come with you, I can't find anything I want,' Dash said getting up and following Lucy to the doors of the library.

Outside there was a woman screaming. Lucy listened to what the woman was screaming and she heard the woman screaming for someone to save her son from a truck that was backing up. The woman's friends were holding her back from getting the baby. Lucy looked at Dash and realized he was gone. Lucy watched the scene with the baby and wanted to do something to help the baby. She suddenly ran to the woman and said, 'It's going to be alright, someone is going to help your baby.'

'How do you know?' The woman sniffed with tears streaming down her face.

'I just do,' Lucy told the woman and suddenly felt a rush of wind and Boy Incredible was standing next to her with the baby in his arms.

'Here is your baby, ma'am,' Boy Incredible said handing the woman her child.

'Thank you, Boy Incredible,' the woman exclaimed hugging her baby.

Boy Incredible then sped off without a trace of where he was going.

Lucy looked around to find Dash again and she saw him coming out of the library again. She walked over to him and said, 'Why were you in the library again?'

'Because I left my wallet at the computer I was using,' Dash replied not looking at Lucy.

'Oh,' Lucy said. 'You missed everything that happened out here.'

'I'm sure I'll hear about it on the news tonight,' Dash muttered to Lucy walking faster.

'Dash, please stop,' Lucy said to Dash trying to catch up with him. He stopped on command and turned around to look at her.

'Dash, I saw something on a internet page I looked at.'

'Duh, you're meant to see things,' Dash replied in a matter-of-fact way.

'I mean I saw one picture that looked like my mum and another that looked like my dad,' Lucy told Dash.

'Luc, if you don't have any powers and they haven't told you how could they be the same people as the pictures,' Dash told Lucy in a comforting way.

'Thanks,' Lucy told him and looked up and saw her house. 'Well I got to go.'

'Bye Luc,' Dash said and waved good-bye. 'Happy birthday!'

'Thanks Dash,' Lucy said blowing him a kiss and walking into her house.


	2. Strangers in the Dark

Lucy walked into the dining room wearing her best mini skirt and her favourite top. Her mother and father sat on the seats wearing their best clothes as well. Mrs Mill had frown lines on her forehead and Mr Mill had bags under his eyes. Lucy stared at both of them trying to forget the pictures she had seen on the computer earlier that day.

'Sweetie please sit down,' Mr Mill said calmly.

I That's just Dad, /i Lucy thought. i Never showing he's stressed. /i 

Lucy sat down opposite her mother and father and looked at them happily. Her mother returned the smile but Lucy's father just kept a straight face.

'What's going on?' Lucy asked happily. 'What happened to my wonderful parents? Did something happen to Grams?'

Mrs Mill shook her head and looked at Lucy with tears in her eyes. Something was defiantly wrong. Something that wasn't normally wrong. Mrs Mill wasn't the type of person to cry through sad movies or cry when hurt so her crying at this moment told Lucy that something awful that Lucy didn't want to know was going to be said.

'Lucy, there's something we want to –need to- tell you,' Mr Mill began.

'Oh my gawd! You guys are getting a divorce, aren't you!' Lucy shouted.

'Lucy, we aren't getting a divorce,' Lucy's father told her calmly still.

'Like hell you aren't! I've seen you talking to that woman, Dad! I KNOW YOU'RE HAVING AN AFFAIR!' Lucy shouted and then ran out of the room at top speed and leaving the house with only her mobile and keys.

Lucy had no idea where to run to she just kept running. She couldn't go to one of her friends houses because that is where her parents would look first. She ran until she was a letterbox that read, "The Parr's"

i Dash! /i , Lucy thought and stopped running and walked to the front door. She had to think of an excuse of being there before she knocked and when she thought of the perfect excuse she knocked.

Violet Parr answered the door. She had her hair in a plait at the back and had her pink headband on. Lucy and Violet were kinda friends, which would most probably help her get in.

'Hi Vi,' Lucy said. 'I promised Dash I'd help with a project so can I come in?'

'Sure, Lucy,' Violet said and ushered Lucy into the Parr's home.

Lucy loved being in the Parr's house. There were pictures of Violet, Dash and Jack-Jack growing up on the walls and family portraits. There also were pictures of Aunts and Uncles, Grandfathers and Grandmothers, cousins and friends.

'Hi Luc,' Dash said getting off the couch and walking over to her. 'What's up?'

'The project we need to do,' Lucy said. 'How about we get started?

'Umm, sure,' Dash replied. 'Let's go up to my bedroom and begin.'

'OK,' Lucy said and followed Dash up to his bedroom. When they got to the door Dash held up one finger and walked inside his bedroom and came out a second later. He opened the door and let Lucy walk into a very neat room. Lucy raised an eyebrow at Dash and he smiled.

'Lovely and neat?' He asked.

'It makes me feel sick,' Lucy said shaking her head. 'It's unnatural for a child's bedroom to be clean.'

'Err, me too,' Dash said pushing the things on his desk onto the floor.

Lucy smiled and sat on the floor. Dash got a book and sat beside her. He opened it to the first page and Lucy looked at an incredible picture of a girl wearing a blue Super costume with a mini skirt and a top which both looked alike to the clothes Lucy was wearing. The girl had millions of bubbles surrounding her and she was wearing a blue mask. Lucy stared at girl's hair. It was white blonde-haired girl and the style was short and curled just like Lucy's hair. Lucy began to breathe hard and the closed her eyes as hard as she could. She felt cold sweat on her forehead and she felt like she was going to be sick. She opened her eyes again and found herself lying on the floor. Dash, Violet and Mrs Parr were all siting around her. Lucy sat up and asked, 'What happened?'

'You fainted,' Mrs Parr told Lucy.

Lucy rubbed the back of her head and dropped her hands to her lap. Suddenly a bubble appeared in front of Lucy. She stared at it and then it popped.

'Where did that come from?' Lucy asked quickly and quietly.

'Err, Jack-Jack must be blowing bubbles,' Violet said and helped Mrs Parr get Lucy up.

Lucy left the Parr's house and ended up at a apartment building which was on fire. She ran into the building and up to where the fire was, but she hadn't told her body to do that she had told her body to ran as fast as she could. She stood right next to the fire, put hands up to her, and then moved them towards the fire in one fast action. Millions of bubbles come out of her hands and they began to put the fire out. Lucy moved her hands in front of her again and stared at them. Bubbles had come out of them and extinguished the fire.

Lucy sensed someone behind her. They grabbed her and dragged her out of the building into a car. She tried to scream but no one heard her. She tried to kick the person who had grabbed her but the person hadn't felt anything. She know sat in the back of the person's car and screamed as loud as she could.

'Could you please try to be quieter?' a male voice said from the front.

'WHO ARE YOU!' Lucy yelled.

The man hit the brakes and turned around but all Lucy could see was darkness shadowing his face.

He moved his face forward into the light and said, 'Mr Incredible.'


End file.
